1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a generation device for generating a magnetic resonance excitation signal, the device being of the type having an input element, an amplification stage and an output element, wherein an input signal is supplied to the amplification stage via the input element and wherein the amplification stage amplifies the input signal to produce an output signal that is made available via the output element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent 199 11 975 C2 or German Patent 100 04 423 C2 discloses generation devices of the above general type. The transmission arrangements described therein operate in a satisfactory manner but can only provide an output signal of limited amplitude.